


Captive

by Athenias7294



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenias7294/pseuds/Athenias7294
Summary: Hydra brings Captain America and Reader together
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

“It’s time.”

The shapeless beige gown hovered in the air for a split second until it landed on the cot. Standing you disrobed, any embarrassment at your nudity long since disappeared. 

Once clothed you were led down a dimly lit corridor. Steel reinforced doors passed until your escort halted.

“Follow protocol.”

You stepped across the threshold into pitch black. The sound of the locking mechanism reverberated through your skull. Harsh light flooded the room stinging your eyes. After the initial flare faded you took in your surroundings. A massive wood and metal table dominated the space. 

Held down with titanium bands, gagged, arms anchored above his head was the Golden Boy, Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America. 

In your wildest imagination it had never occured to you that he would be the test subject. 

6 MONTHS EARLIER

It was always cold. You assumed the installation was underground. Condensation glistened on the cinder block, the air held a damp earthy hint. 

But there was no way to be sure.

Unconsciousness had shrouded you on your arrival. You hadn’t left the cell since,

One thing you did know for certain was the reason for your captivity. 

It was a fluke of nature that had made you a target. Genetically unique, your body contained the perfect combination of Adrenine, Thymine, Guanine and Cytosine to serve a singular purpose: successfully conceive and carry the child of a serum enhanced soldier. 

Pockets of Hydra had remained after D.C. Most either freelanced as mercenaries or sold plundered inventory on the black market. But a few of the fanatically dedicated had continued Hydra’s missions. 

Project отпрыск (Offspring) had been delayed with the loss of the Asset. Delayed but not abandoned. 

A very urbane, handsome young man had explained this in a tastefully appointed study. When you had politely declined his generous offer to become an incubator the very urbane, handsome young man had beaten you bloody. 

Three days later you had regained consciousness in the cell and the young man had returned, tablet in hand. 

Even though your eyes were little more than swollen gashes the image displayed was crystal clear. 

Your mother with tears running down her face, cheek bruised, lip busted, 9 mm casually aimed at her head. 

“For God’s sake sweetheart, please, please, just do what they want. I’m begging you. He’ll kill me if you don’t.”

The rest of her pleas were unintelligible, sobs cancelling the words. 

There really had been no choice.

“Get on with it.”

A tinny voice scattered your memories. Your face burned with the realization that you were being watched. 

Squaring your shoulders you approached the table. 

This wasn’t what you had expected. Never had it crossed your mind that you would be the aggressor. Determined you climbed onto the table, intending to straddle his hips. 

OOF.

Your breath was knocked out as you hit the floor. He had used his thighs to throw you off. 

In seconds four white clad orderlies rushed in. They added another band to his legs, securing him tighter. Not one of them offered you a hand up.

Changing tactics you advanced again. 

Even flaccid he was huge. Your pussy clenched as you imagined sliding back and forth on his cock, full to the point of pain, while your fingers danced across your clit. In another time and place this would be a fantasy come true. 

You shook your head and the vision dissolved. 

This wasn’t some consensual act of passion. Hydra’s agents could refer to him as the subject, could call it specimen retrieval all they wanted. But it was rape, pure and simple. 

Briefly you shut your eyes, sending a silent plea of forgiveness to the muscle bound blonde. 

Hoisting yourself up you sat astride his hips. You dipped a hand into your cunt gathering the slick that had formed. Shame rose at how wet you were. 

You stroked his cock bringing it to life. Up and down, making sure to graze your thumb over the tip. Precum joined your slick. 

But despite your best efforts, the super soldier was only semi-hard. 

Glancing up you found him smugly glaring, satisfied with the lack of his reaction. 

The man wasn’t going to make this easy. 

With a loud exhale you scooted down his legs. Bracing your arms on either side you nuzzled his cock. Your head bobbed, taking the entire length with every downstroke. In no time he was rock hard. 

You scrambled back up, hesitating long enough to say another short prayer then dropped down. A gritted scream escaped as your walls protested. Adjusting to the stretch you see-sawed on his pelvis.

Lacking the courage to look at him you kept your focus on the wall. Your body went on automatic. There was no point chasing an orgasm, you required more than penetration, something you had been expressly forbidden. 

A subdued moan snapped the trance. Your gaze slipped to his face. The defiant mask had faded leaving lust in its place. His eyes were closed, jaw muscles taunt. He was close. 

You moved your hips faster, resisting the overwhelming urge to grind your clit against him. 

With a drawn out groan he came, shooting his cum deep inside. You rode out his tremors staying in place as you had been instructed. 

Eventually you dismounted. The evidence of your success shiny on his cock. 

The clank of metal signalled the opening of the door. An orderly escorted you back to your cell. You did not look back. 

Alone, the humiliation and self loathing overwhelmed you. You barely reached the toilet before your stomach emptied. 

Time blurred. 

They came for you every four hours. Your thighs ached, pussy raw. Pleas for mercy were ignored. Out of necessity lube was provided. 

At least you were spared preparing him. His body instinctively reacted to you now. 

Through it all you hide your shame, your guilt from him. You reduced him to an object. Nothing more than a means to an end. It was callous but your, and your mother’s, survival depended on it.

BOOM!

The room shook, dust sprinkled from the ceiling. You didn’t have the energy to be curious. Hadn’t had the energy to wash after the latest encounter either. Blood and cum shaded your thighs, gown crusted with the evidence of your transgressions. 

A strip of light illuminated your face. Panicked screams and gunfire echoed in the hall.  
The pungent smell of explosives hung in the air. 

A heavily armed agent yanked you from the cot, his iron grip heavy on your elbow. You offered no resistance as he pulled you from the room until he paused at the familiar door. 

“Wait, no, it’s not time yet.”

Your voice was pathetic, terrified. In your fear you had forgotten about the chaos. 

The agent threw you in the room. Your feet tangled, toppling you to the floor. 

“Stay.”

The door slammed behind him leaving you in darkness. 

“Anything Romanoff.”

“Not yet. Where are you.”

Bucky toggled his com. 

“Level 4. There’s only a few rooms left.”

“Maybe the intel was wrong Barnes.”

“No, he’s here Romanoff. I can feel it.”

“Alright. My team is cleaning up the data. Check in when you finish your sweep.”

Steve was here. Bucky was sure of it. They just had to find him. 

The quaint dacha concealed an anthill of underground passages and chambers.

He knew what this place was. Memories threatened to crowd him, feminine cries, wails of the dying. 

Bucky mentally forced himself free. This wasn’t the time to lose it. His best friend was depending on him.

Centering his attention he continued his search.

PING

Bullets struck the wall, chunks of cinder block peppering his face. Spinning, Bucky fired four rounds double tapping two Hydra agents in the forehead. With a flick of his wrist his knife buried itself in the neck of a third. Looking for cover he slammed his body into the nearest door. 

Flipping on the light he found the prize.

“Jesus Christ Steve. Are you ok. What the hell did they do to you.”

“The assholes shot me up with something. Made me weak.”

Bucky’s com crackled. 

“I finished my sweep Barnes. Nothing.”

“I got him Tony.”

“Don’t you think you could’ve shared that with the rest of the class.”

“I just found him.”

“Asshole” was left unsaid but it hung in the air. 

“How is he.”

“He looks ok but I’m not a doctor. Give me fifteen minutes then meet us at the front entrance.”

“Affirmative.”

Bucky made quick work of the Steve’s restraints, helped him up. 

“Can you stand.” 

“Yeah I’m good.”

“Stay put. I’ll be right back.”

He jogged out the door returning with a pair of pants and a shirt.

“Put these on. Ignore the blood.”

Bucky didn’t see the girl inching toward the open door. 

Steve did.

“Grab her Buck. Bitch did this to me.”

Bucky took in the disheveled female. 

“Are you sure Steve.”

“I’m fucking positive.”

Still not fully convinced of Steve’s accusation Bucky reached for the girl. His fingers closed around her upper arm. 

She whirled on him, landing a solid punch. He wasn’t expecting that. The shock was enough to loosen his grip. In a flash she was out the door. 

“Goddammit Buck grab her.”

Bucky took off after the girl.

In two strides he was on her, encircling her waist, lifting her off her feet. She screamed, flailing her arms and legs. 

“Let me go.”

“Calm down.”

Her screams resonated down the corridor.

“No. Leave me alone.”

A lucky kick brought them both to the floor. 

“Get off of me.”

She tried to slither out from underneath him.

“I told you she was one of them.”

Steve planted his foot firmly on her back. 

“Here.”

He handed Bucky a strip of cloth from the second hand shirt. 

“Get her feet. I got her hands.”

Once she was secured Steve flipped her over.

“Let me go. I can’t leave.”

Steve bent down. The back of his hand met her cheek. He shoved part of the ruined t-shirt in her mouth, flung her over his shoulder.

“Tell them we’re on our way.”

It took every ounce of self control not to throw up. The world was upside down, literally and figuratively. Your mother was going to die because you weren’t fast enough. With you gone there would be no reason for Hydra to keep her alive. 

Tears of grief and failure stung your eyes. It had all been for nothing. And now the man you had abused had you captive. 

Resignation settled into you chest. You deserved whatever he did. 

The sun reflected off the snow burning your eyes. It had been months since you had seen daylight. 

“Damn glad to see you Cap.”

A man dressed like a bird clapped Steve on the arm. 

“Good to see you too Sam. I was beginning to think you’d given up.”

Sam snorted.

“Bucky would’ve killed us all if we had.”

A second male voice joined the conversation.

“I hate to be Mr Obvious but who’s the girl.”

“She’s Hydra, Stark.”

Tony raised his eyebrow. 

“She doesn’t look like an agent.”

“Steve’s right,” Bucky chimed in, “she tried to run. Fought like hell. Kept screaming to let her go, that she couldn’t leave.”

“We really need to figure this out somewhere else boys. The charges I laid are gonna blow in about, oh seven minutes.”

“OK boys and girls. You heard Miss Romanoff. Step lively. I promised Ms Potts a date night. She probably wouldn’t appreciate me showing up in a box.”

Steve’s shoulder dug into your middle as he jogged up the ramp. Unceremoniously you were dropped onto a hard bench. He clipped a harness around you, cinching it tight.  
“Don’t move. Don’t make a sound. Just sit here. Do you understand.”

Afraid to speak you nodded your head. That seemed to appease the soldier. He walked away, joining his comrades. The occasional looks in your direction were frosty. No sympathy would be found here. 

Closing your eyes, you focused on the motion of the aircraft. Your eyelids grew heavy as exhaustion claimed you. 

The nightmare clawed its way out wrestling away the much needed sleep. 

Your mother was laying in the middle of an empty room, broken, her blood in sharp contrast to the pale shade of the dead. Her eyes opened. The milky veil of death shrouded her pupils but her hatred burned bright. 

“You did this to me.”

The putrid scent of the grave wafted with her words. 

“You did this. You did this. You did this.”

Octaves rose until the words reached a high pitched shriek. 

A soundless scream twisted your lips. You woke wild eyed, cheeks wet with tears. She was right. You had failed. Her blood was on your hands. 

The rest of the flight was without incident. No one paid you any attention. As the jet landed Steve made his way to your seat. He slid a knife between your ankles, cutting the material then unhooked the harness. His grip was firm around your throat as he forced you up. Your arms pricked with the return of feeling. 

He snatched you elbow dragging you down the ramp. You tripped along, trying not to fall behind. Once inside his pace slowed. Too many twists and turns left you disoriented.

Your brain was fuzzy, body aching. 

“FRIDAY open prisoner pod 1-3-5.”

“Yes Captain Rogers.”

The space was small. It contained a bed, single chair and a wet bathroom in the corner. 

Steve untied your wrists, drew the gag from your mouth. The taste of gunpowder and blood lingered on your tongue. 

“Take that off.”

You automatically took off the filthy garment. He pushed you toward the bed. 

“On your back, arms up.”

He secured your arms to the metal headboard, your feet to the frame, spread wide. Without a word Steve turned clicking the light off as he left. 

“Wake up.”

Sleep still had a hold on you when Steve returned. He was clean and smelled of mint.  
The cold metal disappeared from your appendages. 

‘You have ten minutes to shower. I expect you to be washed and on the bed when I get back.”

He was gone before you could reply.

Disobedience never crossed your mind. You turned the shower knob as far right as it would go and stepped into the scalding water. 

Steve was as good as his word. Steam still hung in the air when he returned. In a small act of unexpected defiance you had kept the towel wrapped around you. Instead of laying down you were perched on the side of the bed. 

He smirked. 

“I’ll let this,” Steve waved his hand you, “go for now. I didn’t cooperate either.”

He sauntered across the room. 

“Now drop the fucking towel and get on the bed.”

Shaking you stood. To you the towel hit the floor with a deafening thud. You fought the urge to cover yourself. Being naked shouldn’t have bothered you. 

But this time was different. 

Keenly aware of your nudity you felt exposed, vulnerable. 

As if your body was made of glass you scooted back. Laying down you crossed your arms over your stomach. 

Steve grinned.

With a sigh he fastened first your arms and then your legs, pausing between to stuff a wash rag in your mouth. His fingers traced up your body, lingering at your hip. Goosebumps formed in the wake. 

A small part of you wanted to fight back but the bigger part knew you deserved this. What you had done to him was beyond the pale. Granted a life had been at stake but that was no excuse. You steeled your mind for his retribution. 

He swooped down, mouth latched to your breast. His tongue flicked across the nipple.  
“I fantasized about what you looked like beneath that gown. I’m not disappointed.”

HIs hand slithered downward, two fingers sliding into your folds. 

“How does it feel having no control, your body betraying you.”

The pad of his thumb swept over your clit. Too many interactions with no relief had you on the edge. Instinctively your hips raised. 

“You never did cum did you. Not once.”

HIs thumb moved faster. 

“You don’t seem frigid. Did you leave me and crawl on a colleague's dick.”

Steve nipped at your neck, traveled to your ear lobe. 

“You're almost there aren't you. I can feel it, clit all swollen. Just a few more swipes.”

You fell apart, weeks of buried frustration radiated from your pussy, hips grinding against his hand. 

He stood, quickly shedding the white t-shirt and grey sweats. 

In a post orgasmic fog your mind didn’t register the dip of the bed. It wasn’t until Steve hauled your hips up to meet his that the haze cleared. Heat flared over your face, eyes closed in humiliation.

Steve lightly slapped you.

“Oh no. You don’t get to shut me out this time. Keep them focused on me.”

His smile was chilly and triumphant as he thrust into you. In and out he drove, every plunge harder than the last. 

Not yet healed pain seeped through the pleasure adding a punishing edge. Your walls tightened around him. Steve’s thumb found your nub. There was no gentle touch this time. HIs swipes were determined, crude. 

Waning ambers caught fire again, burning through your nerves. Your orgasm was harsh. It left you ragged, strung out, gasping for air behind the gag. 

Your convulsing pussy triggered Steve. After one final shove he went rigid. With a grunt his cum filled you. Tiny rivlets leaked from your slit. 

Devoid of emotion Steve extricated himself. He released you, saving the gag for last. Without a backward glance he tugged on his sweats. Once more he left you in the dark. Too exhausted to move you let sleep take you. 

Teeth chattering woke you. You were freezing. The room felt like an ice box. Thankfully Steve hadn’t exacted his revenge equally. Crawling underneath a heavy blanket you folded into the fetal position and drifted off again. 

The room was on fire. Or maybe you were. You couldn’t decide. Sweat drenched your hair, clinging to your body. The blanket was wrapped around you like a python. 

Water. 

If you could just get a drink of water the burning would stop.”

You attempted to push the blanket off but it wouldn’t budge. Gathering what little strength you could muster, you tried to stand. Your legs collapsed dropping you to the floor. The blanket still clung to you. 

Finally you managed to free your arms. Stretching them out you tried to pull yourself across the floor. But it was too much. As the room began to swim unconsciousness claimed you. 

Steve would’ve preferred to interrogate the female alone. However, Fury had insisted Bucky be present. Apparently he was too close to be trusted solo. 

“Has Nat made any progress with the data she downloaded.”

“No.”

Bucky sighed.

“Something about a shifting algorithm that keeps rewriting itself. I don’t know much about tech stuff but I know it’s pissing her off. She knows how to say fuck in more languages than I do.”

Steve smiled. He could tell Bucky was impressed. Hopefully he’d grow a pair and ask Nat out. She had bet Steve it would take Bucky a year. Steve had countered with six months. 

“She’ll get it. Never seen anything Nat couldn’t handle. She’s real good at handling things.”

Natasha would’ve killed Steve if she heard that comment even though it was a joke. But it was worth it to see Bucky turn beet red.

“So, uh, how are we approaching this,” Bucky stuttered, “Good guy, bad guy.”

His question wiped the smile from Steve’s face. 

“I’m not playing games with the bitch. She either tells us what we want to know or she spends the rest of her life in the RAFT.”

“She’ll probably end up there anyway Steve.”

“Yeah well she won’t know that, will she. And besides, she might be able to persuade me to put in a good word for her.”

“FRIDAY open prisoner pod 1-3-5.” 

“Yes, Captain Rogers.”

“Rise and shine agent, we’ve got some….”

The words dried on Steve’s lips. 

On the floor, tangled in a blanket was the girl. Her skin was a greyish blue. 

“Jesus Christ. FRIDAY I need medical here now.”

The two men knelt next to her.

“Is she breathing.”

“I don’t know.”

Steve leaned over, wetted two fingers and placed then under her nose. He felt a faint exhale.

“Check for a pulse Buck.”

Gingerly Bucky felt for a beat.

“It’s weak but still there.”

“FRIDAY where’s the goddamn med team.”

“The medical team is 100 feet away Captain Rogers.”

The AI had barely finished her sentence when they arrived. The team descended on her, pushing the two soldiers out of the way. 

“What happened.”

“No idea,” Steve answered, “she was fine when I left her last night.”

“Is she allergic to anything. Have any medical conditions.”

“How the hell would I know. She’s a fucking prisioner.”

Steve threaded his fingers through his hair. 

“Are you going to do something or are you just gonna keep asking stupid questions.”

The tech flashed a baleful look in Steve’s direction. 

“We’re transporting her now. Move.”

Steve and Bucky stepped aside as the litter rolled by. 

They stared at each other in indecision for a moment before following. 

“How is she.”

It had been over an hour since Steve and Bucky had commandeered the chairs outside of the exam room. The milky privacy glass had prevented them from watching. When the door was opened the electrochromic connection was broken. The girl was hooked up to several bleating machines, a myriad of tubes sprouting from her. 

Dr Cho answered Steve’s question. 

“She’s dehydrated and malnourished. I’m waiting for chest x rays but I’m fairly confident she has a case of hypersensitivity pneumonitis. That’s normally only seen with prolonged exposure to mold. Do you know where she was or the living conditions.”

“It was underground for at least 2 weeks,” Steve answered, “other than that I have no idea.”

“If you could find out it would help with the course of treatment. In the meantime I’m keeping her sedated and we’ve started IV antibiotics and saline along with a feeding tube. I’ve also ordered a vaginal sonogram.”

Bucky swore under his breath. 

Not understanding the implication Steve asked, “Why.”

“Her blood work tested positive for HCG.”

“So.”

Dr Cho crossed her arms. 

“She’s pregnant Captain Rogers. I won’t know how far along until I do the sonogram.”

Her words hit Steve like a brick. 

Bucky spoke first.

“It has to be terminated immediately doc.”

“Now wait a minute Buck. We can’t make that decision. Christ, there’s a chance it’s mine.”

“That’s the fucking point Steve. The baby will kill her. I’ve seen it. The women’s bodies couldn’t handle it. The thing will tear her apart from the inside.”

Dr Cho blanched.

“The fetus attacks the mother,” she asked horrified.

“No, it’s not like that. The baby is too strong. It draws all the nutrients and energy away from the mother. They get weak. Normal movement by the baby starts breaking bones, tearing skin and muscles. I’ve watched subjects drown on their own blood from internal bleeding.”

Bucky pleaded with the Dr.

“You have to get it out.”

Dr Cho shook her head.

“At this point we’d kill her. She’s too fragile. We can’t cut her open.”

Steve broke in.

“What about the Cradle.”

“The Cradle isn’t magic. It won’t help here.”

“Then what the fuck do we do. You heard what Bucky said. That thing is already hurting her.”

“All I can do is monitor her and the fetus’s condition for the next few days.”

A nurse called her back to the room. 

“I’ll keep you informed of her condition. If you’ll excuse me.”

“This is fucking serious Steve. I know she’s Hydra but this, I wouldn’t wish this death on anyone.”

“You heard the dr., they can’t…..”

“Captain Rogers, Miss Romanoff requests yourself and Sergeant Barnes join her in the encryption lab.” 

“Not now FRIDAY.”

“She is very insistent Captain Rogers.”

“This is not a good time.”

“Rogers.”

Nat’s voice boomed over the intercom. 

“I need you and Barnes to shag ass to the lab. I figured it out.”

“It took some time but I got the algorithm stabilized. Hydra thought they were being clever.”

“Anything useful,” Steve asked, “locations of other strongholds.”

“There’s mention of a couple other places but nothing concrete. Most of the data is about a Project отпрыск.”

Bucky slammed his hand on the table. 

“I fucking knew it. Bastards. Why would she have volunteered.”

“Yeah, well, That’s the thing. She didn’t.”

Incredulous Steve growled.

“What do you mean Nat. I was there. She wasn’t forced.”

“Yes she was Steve.”

Nat’s fingers flew over the keyboard. Contents of the pilfered files appeared on a screen.

“Hydra told her they were holding her mother hostage. Even provided video. But I highly doubt she was shown this.”

With a touch one document was brought forward. 

“The woman in the video is a Hydra agent.”

“What.”

“It gets worse Steve. Turns out the two females aren’t related at all. Your prisoner is the result of some highly sophisticated genetic tampering. From what I can tell Hydra basically built her from scratch, pulling bits and pieces of DNA from numerous sources. The goal was to make a female strong enough to withstand a pregnancy.”

“How the hell did they do that. There’s no way a human female could survive even with souped up DNA.”

“They didn’t just use regular human DNA Bucky. According to the file they also used DNA from the Asset. In a convoluted way you’re her father.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What.”

“Excuse me.”

Steve and Bucky spoke at the same time. 

Nat handed them each a printed document.

“Hydra combined the DNA of four males. Dr. Zola, Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow and you, Bucky.”

Steve studied the paper.

“Zola and Bucky I can understand. Brains and brawn. But Pierce, Rumlow, why them. They don’t bring anything special to the mix.”

“With Pierce it looks like it was pure ego. A chance to perpetuate his bloodline. Rumlow was like the frog in Jurassic Park.”

Bucky looked at Nat, confusion on his face.

“Hydra used his DNA as filler, kind of like a binder.”

Steve folded his arms.

“If I remember correctly the frogs caused a hell of a lot of problems.”

“I highly doubt Rumlow could change sexes so I think we’re safe. In any case it was a minuscule amount.”

“What about the female DNA. Where did it come from,” Bucky asked.

“Unfortunately there isn’t much information on them. The names have all been redacted. Hydra didn’t want anyone to know, not even it’s own agents. The women are only referred to as,” Nat flipped her copy over, “enhanced female soldier, Red Room graduate and secretary.” 

Bucky glanced at Nat. 

“I know what you’re thinking Bucky but it’s not me. The timeline isn’t right.”

“None of this matters anyway,” Bucky placed his hands on the table.

“We have no idea if Hydra’s little experiment worked. The only way we’ll know is if that thing doesn’t kill her.”

“Jesus Bucky, it’s not a thing.”

“Yeah it is Steve. It’s a monster and it’s gonna kill her.”

Bucky’s voice rose with each word until he was shouting. 

“We’re not just flying blind here Bucky.”

Nat’s fingers danced across the keyboard summoning medical charts, x rays, lab reports and black and white photos. 

“Hydra was hedging their bet. They didn’t just sit around hoping and praying. They’ve been testing her and monitoring the results since day one.”

One by one Nat brought images forward.

“Bastards broke bones, tore muscles, performed surgeries to purposely injure organs, her heart, lungs, liver, kidneys. According to the charts and xrays her ribs have been broken over 100 times.”

Bucky’s jaw ticked, metal fingers flexed.

“How. How were they able to do this,” Steve asked, bewildered, “Didn’t she have neighbors, go to school, have friends.”

“Have either of you ever seen The Truman Show.”

Steve shook his head.

“No, but it’s on the list.”

“Long story short, everyone and everything she came into contact with was controlled by Hydra.”

“So everyone that knew this girl was fine with what was being done to her. They all just played along and she never found out. I find that a little hard to believe Romanoff.” 

“It’s the truth Rogers. Hydra has zero reason to lie in their own documents.”

“Bullshit. Hydra could’ve planted all this for us to find. Hell, all of this could be nothing but a ruse to get an agent, her, into the compound.”

“Steve it’s the truth.”

Bucky scrubbed his hand over his cheek.

“I don’t remember much from before but sometimes shadows bleed through. I remember pieces of conversations, something about having to adjust the test subjects surroundings. I’m pretty sure there was a father figure in the home at one time. He developed a conscious so they sanctioned him.”

Steve unfolded his arms, placed his hands on his hips.

“So what the hell do we do now.”

“We see what Dr Cho says, talk to the girl when she wakes up. That’s all we can do.”

“Sitting around isn’t really something I do well.”

Nat laughed.

“Yeah I know. None of us do. But it’s the only option we have.”

——————————————————————————————————————————-

Three days later Dr Cho called the team into her office. 

“At the risk of making an ass out of you and me I’m going to assume you have news about our guest.”

“You’re correct Mr Stark.”

Slightly annoyed Tony rolled his eyes.

“Please doctor, call me Tony. Mr. Stark was my father.”

Dr Cho nodded curtly and continued.

“From what I can tell the patient appears to be three to four weeks pregnant.”

“Then it can’t be mine.”

Steve’s voice was level. Only Bucky picked up on the undercurrent of disappointment.

“Please let me finish Captain. The fetus is growing at an accelerated pace. A normal pregnancy is considered full term at forty weeks. If the rate of growth continues, the patient will be full term in approximately nine weeks.”

“When did she conceive.”

‘My best guess, Captain Rogers, is seven to ten days ago.”

“Is she strong enough to terminate the pregnancy.”

For the first time Clint spoke up.

“Uh aren’t you getting ahead of the situation here Barnes. Shouldn’t the doctor wait to see what the girl wants to do.”

“Speaking of that when will we be able to speak to her.”

Tony directed his question to Dr Cho.

“I’ll be bringing her out of sedation later today.”

“I want to be there.”

“Me too.”

“That’s probably not a stellar idea boys. The last time she saw either of you it wasn’t pleasant.”

“Goddammit Nat I have a right to be there. That’s my child she’s carrying.”

“You don’t know that for certain Steve.”

“How long until you can do a DNA test,” Tony asked.

“About a week. Then I can perform a SNP microarray procedure.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders.

“Looks like we won’t be making any decisions at the present moment.”

As the rest of the team left Steve and Bucky hung back.

“I want to be there when she wakes up.”

“I’m afraid I can’t allow that Captain. She’s going to be in a fragile state, physically and mentally. I won’t jeopardize my patient’s health.”

Fuming, Steve stalked from the room.

“Steve and I want to be kept up to date on her condition.”

Bucky looked back before leaving.

“No offense doc, but you’re in way over your head.”

———————————————————————————————————

You felt like you were underwater, slowly floating to the surface. Muffled sounds filtered through. Cautiously you took inventory. Once you decided your body was intact it was time to open your eyes. 

At first your vision was blurry, tinted grey. You blinked in an attempt to clear the fog. 

“Dr Cho, she’s waking.”

A woman clad in pale blue scrubs stepped into view.

“Hello. I’m Dr Cho. How are you feeling.”

Your voice was gritted, throat like sandpaper.

“What happened. Did I fall down again. Was I in a car accident. I didn’t hurt anyone did I.”

“What’s the last thing you remember.”

“I think, I, my apartment maybe. I was going to…….”

You voice froze, panic invaded your body causing you to hyperventilate. 

“Are you alright.”

Now frantic you tore the EKG sensors off, ripped the IV out from your arm. 

“You need to calm down.”

You pushed the doctor. She stumbled back a step before regaining her footing.

“Michelle I need 3 mg Haldol now.”

Two orderlies rushed to hold you down. Blood from the ragged IV site dotted machine and human alike.

No, please let me go. Let me go.”

Your scream bounced from wall to wall. 

Dr Cho plunged the needle into your arm.

“Shhh, it’s alright.”

“No,” you slurred as you sank back into the water.

“No it’s not.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

“What the fuck happened Doc.”

“I have no idea Mr Barnes. Her memories could have overwhelmed her. Or it could have been a panic attack. She’s in an unfamiliar place. This type of reaction to coming out of sedation is rare but it can happen.”

Storming into the office Tony tossed a collection of photos on the desk. 

“Someone decided they knew better than a trained medical professional.”

The surveillance images clearly showed the reflection of one Steven Grant Rogers in the glass wall. 

“What the hell were you thinking Rogers.”

“I was thinking that I’m responsible for her.”

“Now you’re responsible for her being strapped down and sedated…again.”

“Tony, I..”

“Save it.”

Tony faced Dr Cho.

“So what now.”

“We wait. The effect of the Haldol should wear off in eight to ten hours. She’ll remain in restraints until she’s fully awake this time.”

Focusing her attention on Steve Dr Cho chided him. 

“I can’t have a repeat of this incident Captain Rogers.”

“You won’t.”

Tony fixed Steve with a death glare.

“Will she.”

Flexing his jaw Steve managed to spit out his agreement before marching off.

—————————————————————————————————————

“Steve.”

Bucky caught up with his friend down the hall.

“I fucked up Bucky,”

“It’s not your fault man.”

“Yes, it is.”

Steve punched the wall. Drywall crumbled under the force, leaving a gaping hole. 

“You didn’t see her face Buck. You didn’t see the terror. I did that to her.”

“I get it Steve, I was rough with her too when we brought her out of that compound. Hell, we thought she was Hydra.”

“I went to her room Buck. After.”

Hanging his head Steve continued. 

“I was furious, wanted to punish her.”

“What did you do.”

A hardness surrounded Bucky’s question.

“I raped her.”

Bucky’s fist connected with Steve’s jaw.

“You piece of shit. First Hydra, then you. No wonder she fucking lost it.”

Steve wiped blood from his lip.

“I deserved that, probably deserve worse.”

“Yeah you do. What the hell were thinking. This isn’t like you.”

“I was thinking she had done the same thing to me, over and over. She was stealing a child from me. The only thing I ever really wanted, a family, kids. I thought she was taking that from me.”

“Jesus, Steve.”

Some of his anger dissipated. Bucky knew how bad Steve had wanted a family. He had talked about it constantly before the war, before it all got complicated. It had been a dream his best friend had never thought would come true. No woman wanted a husband she might accidentally step on. 

Steve ran his hand through his hair.

“It doesn’t matter why at this point. I can’t take it back. The damage is already done. What I can do is take care of her and our child now.”

“You don’t even know if she’ll want to keep the baby, if it doesn’t end up killing her.”

“She will.”

The determination in Steve’s voice spooked Bucky.

“You can’t force her to have the kid just because you feel guilty or want a family. It doesn’t work that way.”

“I’m all she has now Buck. It’s my responsibility to do what’s best for the three of us.”

Too shocked to reply Bucky could only watch as Steve walked away.

——————————————————————————————————————–

Bucky would come around. They all would, Steve thought as he stepped into the shower. 

It wasn’t the best way to start a life together but nothing was ever perfect. He’d make her see. Make her understand. 

Of its own accord his hand drifted down. 

Pumping his cock, Steve pictured his girl rounded and soft. If Dr Cho was correct he’d only have two, maybe three, weeks at the most to enjoy it.

His hand working faster he imagined coming up behind her, his hands cradling her heavy breasts, thumbs caressing her nipples to hard peaks.

Grunting his cum splattered the tile. 

No one, not even her, was going to take his this away from him.


End file.
